


Pitch black ink tells me I'm loved

by Vita_Umbrarum



Series: The marks upon our skin [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, John is just mentioned, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Umbrarum/pseuds/Vita_Umbrarum
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hasn't had the easiest life but the marks on his skin tell him he'll be loved and he will love. It'll all be okay some day.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: The marks upon our skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pitch black ink tells me I'm loved

**Author's Note:**

> when writing this I realized i messed up with the explanation about marks in the other story so yeah. More explanation in this fic!  
> And I know that technically John still isn't happy, but I have ideas! it'll get better.

The first thing he does after arriving in the states is check the site. Hoping against all logical thought that maybe, maybe the last mark would have a name under it now. There’s nothing, and he feels a part of him crumble. Washington, his new foster dad, watches quietly and asks about it during the drive to the man’s house. It takes months before Alex trusts them enough to tell.

Alexander Hamilton has four marks. Alexander Hamilton has three soulmates. It’s a complicated thing, having more than one soulmate. One of the marks is his own, a quill, he knows it’s his own because it appeared first. The other three are a compass, a needle and a set of broken chains. Of two he knows the names they belong to. The compass comes from someone named Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. The name is long, and difficult and at fourteen years old Alexander has no idea how to pronounce it but he loves him anyway. The needle belongs to Hercules Mulligan. The chains hold no name.

It’s a difficult thing to explain to Washington and his wife Martha. Normally people have one soulmate, and then you simply share one mark. The Washington’s both have a beautiful rose, Martha on her wrist and George on his ankle. However if you have two or more soulmates you’ll have their marks and one of your own. No one exactly knows why, but the main theory is that the universe favors those with many marks and wishes to make it easier for them.

When Alex is sixteen Washington informs him that the son of an old friend, a french politician, is coming to live with them. At first Alex is terrified they’re going replace him but those fears fade as soon as he meets the boy. It’s Lafayette, tall and handsome Lafayette who talks in fast paced french and calls him Mon petit lion and Alex doesn’t know what it means but he loves how it sounds. They get along perfectly. Lafayette teaches him french and Alex talks and talks and talks about anything that’s remotely interesting. They watch bad american movies since Lafayette hasn’t seen many of them. Lafayette becomes Laff and every single day Alex falls a little bit more in love with him.

The Washington’s give them their blessing and the world is beautiful even if their souls yearn for the last two of their bond. The two go to Columbia University in New York where they share a room. Two weeks after introduction Laff bumps into Hercules Mulligan and the world gets impossibly brighter. At the end of the first semester Hercules has practically moved in with the two. They watch more shitty movies and Laff makes crêpes in the morning and the two drag Alex away from his laptop when he hasn’t slept in two days. 

Some days are silent as they wonder who the chains are. Some mornings Laff and Herc hold Alex close when he wakes up remembering the hurricane that destroyed his world. Some days Laff refuses to talk, missing France, on those days they watch french rom coms until Laff smiles again. Alex always quietly translates everything for Herc and the two comment on the horrible storylines. Somedays Herc comes back with a split lip and a murderous expression and they hold him and he falls apart. There are horrible, horrible people in the world and Herc refuses to stand by and do nothing.

In their second year they plan to get a dorm with just the three of them but instead get sorted in a four-person dorm. It shouldn’t be much of a problem but as person introduces themself Alex sees red. Before he knows it he’s ranting about how he will not room with the son of a homophobic, racist, old-fashioned republican. He ignores the empty, dead eyes and the yellowing bruise on the boy’s jaw, dear god they’re all still children, and he ignores the sagging shoulders. Laurens shifts a bit and walks out, informing them he’ll see if he can get a different room.

They don’t get a different roommate and Alex hates John Laurens, but not as much as he will hate his own mouth later.


End file.
